1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a video wall, and more specifically, to a display apparatus which displays a seamless video wall image between separate display apparatuses constituting a video wall apparatus, a video wall apparatus thereof, a display method and a display method of the video wall apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
‘Video wall’ is technology which expresses one image by utilizing a plurality of display apparatuses for the purpose of advertising, entertainment, sports or broadcasting.
For example, video wall is used when each of display apparatuses constituting one video wall displays uniform image simultaneously, or different images respectively in a format combined with one whole mobilized image on a video wall at the venues such as exhibits, etc. In this case, several new technological methods to display a natural and united image can be considered.
Specifically, when a plurality of display apparatuses are arranged and display one whole mobilized image, it is necessary to display a seamless natural image. However, because each display apparatus may necessarily include a display panel and a bezel which supports a display panel, difficulty may happen to implement a seamless image. In other words, a bezel is mounted by surrounding a display panel and the bezel area is not where an image is displayed. Thus, if a plurality of display apparatuses are arranged, the displayed image stops at the bezel area. Specifically, because two display apparatuses have a bezel in each, the area having a discontinued part of an image spans substantially the width of the two bezels on a video wall.
Because seams occur in the image due to bezels, video wall technology has limitations in displaying an entire, naturally mobilized image. Therefore, many manufacturers make efforts to produce a bezel width of a display apparatus as narrow as possible. However, since it is impossible to remove a bezel from a display apparatus, it has been long-standing challenge to reduce the influence of a bezel in the video wall technological field.